speical kind of love
by kyolover10
Summary: tohru confesses to kyo what will he do..what will he say?
1. confessions

Chapter 1: confessions

Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast just a normal morning. kyo walked in half awake.

"good morning Kyo kun!" tohru said happily Kyo grunted in response when yuki walked in

" you could at least say good morning…baka neko! Said yuki. SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT! BEFORE I MAKE YOU! Kyo yelled in response.

Oh um…..boys….um please…don't fight! um k-kyo could we maybe go on the roof please? What oh um yeah sure….if you want. Kyo said. Kyo climbed up on the roof then helped tohru get up there they sat down and looked at the clouds."…um k-k-kyo kun" tohru said nervously "huh" kyo looked up well um I uh kinda got something to tell you…..she continued yeah what is it Tohru?

"Well um I kinda um I…love you…k-kyo kun…"tohru finished. Kyo stood there wide eyed and said nothing he just stood there after a few minuets tohru started to cry and said "im sorry I guess you don't fell the same way" tohru cried and climbed off the roof and ran to her room crying. A second later Kyo realized what just happened "OH MY GOD I SAID NOTHING SHE HATES ME WHY COULDN'T I JUST SAY THAT I LOVED HER TO I CANT BELIVE THIS!" Kyo shouted in his head "…I have to fix this"

Kyo finally said climbing off the roof and walking in the house yuki came up and hit him in the jaw sending him flying "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" kyo shouted. What did you do to Honda san? Yuki asked in an unhappy tone. Kyo sat there "WHAT DID YOU DO?" yuki shouted. She told me she loved me and I froze. W-WHAT? YOU BAKA NEKO! Do you know what you've done she tried to her love to you and you said nothing? Yuki said in a very upset way. Im …going to fix this…thanks you damn rat… kyo said while walking up the stairs he stopping in front of Tohru's door he hesitated then kno


	2. pains relief

**Chapter 2: pains relief **

**Kyo knocked on Tohru's door he heard a small whisper say "c-come in" he slowly opened the door. "T-tohru?" "oh uh h-hi k-kyo kun" Tohru said while wiping her eyes im sorry for saying what I said earlier I guess you just don't-"kyo cut Tohru off by saying 'I love you to I…I love you so much I've loved you since the day I came through your roof! Tohru giggled. "So does this mean that your um my…boyfriend?" tohru whispered "yes if that's what you want" Kyo said sweetly while smiling at the girl of his dreams. He kissed her with all the passion he had in him and then they cuddled and went to sleep.**

**The next morning tohru woke up to feel something warm by her side she turned to see a boy with orange hair laying next to her holding her in just a way that he wouldn't change into a cat. She tried to get up but when she did his grip tightened "don't go not yet lets just stay like this a little longer I want it to last" Kyo said softly. "Kyo I have to make breakfast for everyone" she told him while chuckling "who cares about that perverted dog and that damn rat let them fend for them selves" kyo said in response "but what would Shigure say if he saw us he would call Ayame And he would tell the whole family you don't want them to think of you as a pervert do you?" tohru said. Kyo sighed "yeah I guess your right" **

**They walked down stairs to find yuki and shigure sitting at the table where have you too been kyo you weren't doing anything unappealing to tohru were we?" Shigure asked with a perverted smile. Tohru blushed a deep red. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN DOG I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO TOHRU!" Kyo shouted while also blushing a deep red. Shigure turned to yuki and said "is there something I should know?" not anything I need to tell you. Yuki said in a annoyed tone. While rolling his eyes he got up and went to his student council meeting at school shigure stared at Kyo and Tohru "ah young love" just watch what you do to her Kyo you are still under age I might remind you." Tohru's blush got deeper…so did Kyo's. Kyo got up "um we have school we need to go come on Tohru." Kyo said while taking her hand a pulling her out the door they walked to school hand in hand it was all so perfect…that was till Uo saw them she walked up in shock and then…**

**Ha ha you thought I was going to tell you what she did no way wait for chapter 3 you want way to much for me lol XD ****JL**

**Special kind of love**


	3. suprise!

Chapter 3:surprise!

Kyo and Tohru were walking hand in hand happy as could be till Uo saw them she looked at there hands intertwined and her mouth dropped open. "Orange top what are you doing holding Tohru's hand?." Uo said while in shock "none of your business Yankee!" Kyo snapped back.

'oh um Uo Hanna…me and Kyo are um dating now…."Tohru said nervously. "W-WHAT" Uo said in an upset tone. "you better take good care of our Tohru or we will have to come after you Kyo" Hanna said in her scarily calm tone.

When they got into the class room Kyo sat right by Tohru they sat there and talked and right before the teacher came in to start the lesson Tohru gave Kyo a quick peck on the cheek witch caused him to blush a bright red. Kyo shot sweet little glances at Tohru the whole class period.

When the class ended they walked out hand in hand they could hear people whisper things like

"wow their dating? The first time he was here he jumped out a window to get away from girls now he's dating Honda san?"…..there really loud whisperers Kyo told Tohru as they walked out of the school and started home.

They walked in the house to find Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro all sitting watching TV sissy! tooohhrrruu! Kisa and Momiji made a run for tohru Kyo grabbed momiji's collar "nope don't think so kid" kyo smirked. Waaaaaaaaaa! Kyos picking on meeee! "Oh um Kyo its ok really"

Tohru said while grabbing Kyo's hand momiji looked at them and said "Kyo tohru why are you holding hands" yes why sissy" kisa interjected "there dating numb skull he told momiji and kisa"

Hiro told them while rolling his eyes kisa ran up to tohru and said "sissy im so happy for you too! Wow really good for you tohru momiji said also after it all died down they ate dinner watched TV the others left and Kyo and tohru snuggled up on the couch and drifted off to sleep

Well what did you think I liked it how about you guys please tell me I would like to know oh and chapter 4 will be here soon XD

Special kind of love


	4. young love

Chapter 4: young love

Shigure walked down stairs the next morning to see Kyo and Tohru sleeping with their hands intertwined even in sleep "ahh young love" shigure said. Yuki walked down stairs to see them there "baka neko" Yuki said in a annoyed tone. Tohru woke up and looked up to see Kyo she smiled and kissed him witch immediately woke him up he was shocked at first but then relaxed and kissed her back when the kiss broke she said "I love you" very sweetly "I love you to" he simply replied they got up walked in the kitchen Kyo sat down while Tohru started making breakfast when they were finished Kyo said "Tohru do you want to go out today I mean it is Saturday and I would really like to go out just the two of us so what do you say" "kyo kun I would love to!" Tohru said in response

The two of them left on there date hand in hand "so…where do you want to go?" Kyo finally said "um how about we go to the park and have a picnic maybe get some ice cream?" Tohru suggested. When they got to the park tohru set up the picnic when they finished Kyo went to get the ice cream when he came back he saw some guy trying to make a pass at Tohru he heard him say "hey cutie why don't we get out of here and go back to my place?" "um I h-have a boyfriend"

Tohru said. Kyo walked up and the man turned "what do you want loser?" the man said with a smirk on his face. "My girlfriend asshole and you?" kyo snapped back while walking over to Tohru handing her the ice creams and turning back to the man. Kyo grabbed the man by the collar and said "I really think you should get the hell out of here before something very bad happens to you" Kyo said in a very mean voice (witch its supposed to be kinda scary so you try and figure it out) he let go of the guy and turned around and went over to Tohru was in shock and the guy walked away stunned by what just happened. Tohru finally said "are you ok kyo kun?" "yeah im fine" after that they got up and started walking home.

When they walked in the house "were home" Tohru called but no answer "well I guess were all alone Kyo said with a grin. "uh Kyo kun" Tohru said in a wary voice "just kidding" kyo said in response "so how about I make oni girls for dinner and we go on the roof?" tohru suggested "sure but first" Kyo then bought tohru in to a very passionate kiss they stayed like that for a long time that was till they had to breath again. After that Tohru made the oni girls while Kyo waited on the roof when she got there they ate then drifted off to sleep in each others arms…well more e like kyo holding tohru but you get the picture.

Well I finally did it chapter 4 yay woot

Special kind of love


	5. eye of the beast

Chapter 5:eye of the beast

Tohru woke up the next morning and went to make breakfast when she saw kyo practicing martial arts while shirtless I might add she stoped and watched for a minute every punch he did his arms would flex and tohru couldn't help but enjoy it and Kyo took notice "see something you like Tohru? "Oh uh maybe" Tohru said in response with a deep blush on her cheeks "your cheeks are as red as my eyes" Kyo said while chuckling "well I hope you enjoyed the show"

"um I think I did you seemed to be having fun Kyo kun" "Tohru you're my girlfriend now you can just call me Kyo" "oh ok um k-kyo I love you" "love you too now come here" kyo pulled her into a kiss with all the passion he had in him.

Akito sat there with all his rage boiling out "so they think they can be together without me knowing I don't think so….I think its about time kugura had a visit to shigure's house don't you" if you think so Akito" Kureno agreed .

Later back at the house…tohru was finished making lunch when Kyo came in and said "hey this looks great and so does this" then he pulled her in a kiss but at that moment they heard "KYOOOOOOOOOO MY LOVE!3333" "oh" kyo started "no" tohru finished kugura ran in at the same moment when tohru was in Kyos arms "um kyo what's going on" "oh uh Kugura Chan me and kyo are um…..d-dating" "WHAT KYO KUN YOU TRAIDER! YOU CHEATED ON ME!1kugure hit kyo so hard he passed out and then drew her fist back to hit tohru when…

Wow I cant believe I got it done yay im so happy

Special kind of love


End file.
